Friend or foe?
by Jazzmo
Summary: Tigress finds a wounded stranger and takes im back to the temple where e wakes up with amnesia. But who is he and has he anything to do with the situation with Japan? Reveiw please.


Okay, First fanfiction EVER. Feel free to write a sequel if you feel like it.

First chapter.

Shifu folded the letter twice and put it into a pocket in his robe and sighed. So it had come to this? Several decades with peace with the Empire of Japan was now falling apart. The red panda sighed again and started to walk to the training room. And now he was supposed to be an advisor for the Emperor until this crisis was over. He pushed the door to the training room open and smiled slightly as he saw that all his students were training. Mantis and Viper was training on the bowl, Tigress was working on the dummies, Crane was dodging fire and Po were chasing Monkey who had an almond cookie is his hand. But they all stopped as he Shifu entered the room, except Po who wanted his cookie, which Monkey handed it over.

"I'm going to the capital" Shifu started off with.  
"The emperor wants me at his side through this… situation with Japan." He continued and looked at his students. Po had raised a hand.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I don't know when I will be back." Po still had his hand raised.  
"Yes Po?"

"So we're going to be alone?"

"Yes. I trust you that I won't find the temple as a smoking ruin when I come back?"

"Of course not!"

"Good" Shifu said and smiled.  
"Well I'm going to bed. I have already left when you awake so… good night and goodbye" He then said after some time so his students had a chance to ask him more questions. He looked at them once more. There were still no questions. So he turned around and went to his room.

Second chapter.

At the same time.

"Your late" A hooded figure said with a sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Next time you might want to actually tell me where I have to meet instead of giving me a badly drawn map. Write codes, use invisible ink maybe at the same time but not those doodles." Another shaded figure said and threw and badly drawn map on the table between them.  
"But I'm here so what is the deal?"

"The deal is in the box" The Bad Drawer said and pushed and box forward to the Latecomer.  
"You'll find everything you need in there, including your mission and how to do it."

The Latecomer laid his hand on the box and gave it a light shake. No boom.

"Still afraid of "The bomb in the box"?" The Bad Drawer laughed.

The Latecomer sighed, opened the box and studied its inventory. A piece of paper lay on the top, blocking the view from the rest of the items. The latecomer took it up and read it. After the letter was read the Latecomer looked at the rest of stuff in the box. There was a bottle with some liquid in it.  
"You got to be kidding! This won't work-!"

"Just do it" The Bad Drawer interrupted. "You know why and what will happen if you don't" he continued before leaving the building.

"An eye because I can't see the importance of the mission" The Latecomer mumbled to himself and left.

Third chapter.

2 days later.

Mumbling. That was all he could hear.  
Wait!  
He could hear? Maybe then he could see too?  
He looked around as much as his eyes allowed for a few seconds; everything was dark with a weird touch of red to it. Had he gone blind?  
"Hello?" He said and smiled at the fact that he could, though no one answered.  
He tried to move his hand and to surprise he could. He slowly lifted it up and studied his face and to his relief he discovered that someone just had bandaged his eyes. He removed the bandage and looked around.  
He was laying on a bedroll in a dark room which only source of light came from a nearby candle standing on a stool next to him. He looked after the source of the mumbling. It came from behind a door.

"I said no and that means you are not going to torture him with your needles" A female voice said. "…at least not while I'm watching it, and since it's my turn to watch over him you will have to wait till it becomes your turn."

Not only were they going to torture him sooner or later, but he could only see one shadow behind the paper-door.  
_"I need to get out of this madhouse and that's fast!" _He thought to himself and looked around for his shirt; at least it would make sense if he had a shirt. It was nowhere in sight. Did he even have a shirt?  
_"At least they didn't take my pants." _He thought as he tried to pick himself up, using the stool for support. He looked at the stool and saw that that there was a necklace lying on it. He hadn't seen it before since he had been lying down. On the Necklace there was three letters. S-E-N. _"Is that my name?"  
_He took the necklace up and putted it on. Then "Sen" decided it was about time to get out of the madhouse, so he placed his weight on his legs… and collapsed landing with his hands around the part of his right leg that was in pain and his head turned towards the door, which had been opened and now there was a female tiger with a mantis on her shoulder standing in it. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before the tigress decided to break it.

"Are you okay, Sen?" She asked and looked at the dark brown furred wolf that was lying before them. He was roughly their age, maybe one year older and he had bright blue eyes. He had a bushy tail that was roughly one meter long, maybe shorter.

"W-who are you?" Sen asked back after a few seconds, ignoring the tigress question.

"I am master Tigress and this is master Mantis" Tigress replied while Mantis gave Sen a wink with his… thingies.

"Where am I?" Sen asked, still ignoring Tigress question.

"Jade Temple" Mantis answered this time.

"Is 'Sen' my real name?" Sen asked while trying to back on his feet without putting his weight on his right leg. He looked at it and just above the knee - where the pain came from - he had been bandaged too. These bandages looked like they had been dipped in blood, and so did the rest of his pants from the wounded area and below.  
"What happened?" Sen asked with a feeling a panic in his voice. Tigress and Mantis looked at each other.

"I'll explain if you get some rest after, deal?" Tigress said and gestured to the bedroll.

Sen looked at the bedroll for a few seconds before agreeing with himself, so he laid down on the bedroll and stared onto the ceiling, took a deep breath and waited for one of them to begin.  
Tigress walked over to the stool and put the candle on the floor before she sat down. Mantis had left room for some reason muttering something about "no need" and "acupuncture".

"There is not much to say. A few days ago we saw smoke rising from forest just town. I went over to find out what it was. When I arrived at the place I found roughly twenty arrows, a crater from an explosion of some sort and - of course – you knocked out cold. One of the arrows sat in your leg and you were bleeding so I took you back here, to the temple and we treated your wounds. And now, you should get some rest." Tigress said quickly and left the room leaving Sen alone in the room.  
A few minutes after he was sound asleep.

Fourth chapter.

2 days later.

Sen was quite happy with the situation despite the fact that he had been attempted murdered and had amnesia; his leg was healing nicely and the Furious "Six" had let him stay till Shifu returned or he got his memories back, and since no one knew when either of those things happened he was now getting a tour around in Jade Temple which was a nice change since he had spent the last two days sleeping and eating in his room.

"And here is the kitchen" Po said and gestured at the room that obviously was the kitchen.

"So who works here?" Sen asked as he walked into the kitchen to further expect it. It looked like any other Chinese kitchen, just bigger with a table in the middle.

"I do" Po answered proudly and looked at Sen who was inspecting some kitchen knives. "Do you want to eat with the rest of us tonight? I'd bet its lonely not eating with the rest of us"

"Yeah you get kinda lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to" Sen replied. "So are you good at cooking?"

"I don't want to brag but the others say I'm good a cooking… except Tigress, she hasn't commented my food yet" Po said and shrugged. "So are you eating with us tonight or..?"

"If you show me the rest of the palace" Sen replied with a smile and started to follow Po who had started to move. "By the way: did I have a shirt when I got here?"

"I don't think so" Po answered after some time. "Do you need one?"

"I'll get one if I do" Sen said and shrugged. "Not to sound ungrateful but can I get some paper and something to write with to my room, just in case I remember something I can write it down"

"Sure" Po replied "Now let me show you the outdoor training ground"

"So… you're all Kung Fu masters?" Sen asked and drank the rest of his soup.

"Yes" Crane answered.

"And you all have your own aspect of Kung Fu" Sen continued.

"Well not all of us have arms and legs" Viper responded.

"And some of us have an extra pair" Mantis continued.

"And _you _really think I should get a shirt?" Sen asked Tigress. She had asked him to get a shirt earlier for some reason.

"Unless you want a cold you should get one" She replied coldly and took a bite of her fish.

"Are you caring for me?" Sen teased and looked at Tigress. She was just staring at her plate.  
"Did I say anything wrong?" Sen asked Po. He just shrugged.

"I'm not hungry" Tigress suddenly said and left the kitchen having barely touched her food.

"I'd better say sorry or something" Sen said and walked after Tigress.

Tigress sat in her room trying to gather her thoughts, meditating. But she was disturbed as she heard footsteps from the hallway, they were getting closer.

"May I come in?" A voice asked. It was Sen.

Tigress sighed. "What do you want?" she asked as she walked over to the door, which now had a shadow on it.

"I just want say sorry for whatever I did." Sen said. "If I get a shirt would then explain why you left?"

"How do you know I left, maybe I'm just not hungry? Did that ever cross your mind?" Tigress said, wanting to end the conversation.

"By judging the look on your friend's faces you don't normally act like that" Sen answered. "Is it because I'm here?"

"No of course not" Tigress answered. But it was a lie. She liked him but it would never work out. Sen could regain his memories any second and then he'll leave. And if he didn't get his memories naturally back Shifu would properly restore them with some sort trick Oogway had learned him or something. If he just hadn't been so friendly to her.

"You're lying" Sen replied. "I can hear it on your voice, so… " He sat down "...what did I do?" he asked back through the paper-wall.

Tigress took a deep breath and opened the door, and walked outside to sit down next to Sen. She took another deep breath. No mistakes this time.

"It's just the whole situation" Tigress started off with. Good start.  
"China and Japan is on the brink of war. Master Shifu has gone to the capital to be the Emperors advisor through the crisis. And in the middle of all of it you show up, wounded and with amnesia." She continued and took another deep breath.  
"And then there's the fact that I-"She continued but interrupted herself. She had said too much.

"That you… what?" Sen said and look at Tigress. She was looking away.

"Well anyway: Thanks for saving me" He said after some time and stood up and stretched his arms. Then he looked down at Tigress. She was still looking way. He smiled. "I like you too… a lot" he said and walked back to his room.

Tigress sat in the hallway, shocked by what she had heard. She didn't know how to react but after several minutes she got on her feet and went back into her room.

Back at his own room Sen found a fine brush, some ink and two pieces of paper. Crane had been so kind to let him borrow the brush. On the first piece of paper he wrote:

_Journal of Sen._

_I think Tigress is in love with me and I fear that I'm in love with her too. For some reason I hope that I won't get my memories back so I could stay here._

One the second he wrote:

_Report of "Sen".  
The infiltration is a success.  
I fear that Master Tigress is faking her rather obvious love to me and that she knows my true purpose. Though if she doesn't there might be complications. Either way I will keep an eye on her.  
Except my suspicions to Master Tigress everything seems to go due schedule. No one else from the furious "six" (as they call themselves now) seems to suspect me. I will have found their weaknesses in no time. Who knows, maybe I can sweet talk the information I need out of them. _

… In Japanese.

Sen looked on the first piece of paper he wrote and the second one. He hid his "journal" under his pillow. The he put his report in his pocket and went out to place it at the exchange point of information.  
"This won't end like planned" He said to himself as he walked down the stairs from the temple to the town below. At the bottom of the stairs he placed his report under an already placed flat rock next a sign that read: "Jade Temple". Sen looked at the temple, then at all those stairs he had to climb. He sighed and started his tour back to the temple.

Fifth chapter.

Next day.

"So you decided to show up?" The Bad Drawer said and looked at the hooded person who entered the building.

"You know very well that I can't just leave when you want me to. I don't want to be suspicious" The Latecomer replied. "So what is this meeting about?"

"The higher up's want to know if it really goes as well as you wrote. But they also want to know what you mean with 'complications'. So… explain." The Bad Drawer said and looked at hooded figure that was now standing a few feet away.

"It is going as I wrote it, as planned." The Latecomer started off with.  
"And the complications are quite simple. Master Tigress has apparently fallen in love with me. I will use this opportunity to get more information out of her since she seems to be without a single weakness. But if this game goes on for too long she could feel that we should be together all the time. And if that happens I will have a hard time getting those reports done." The Latecomer continued and looked at the Bad Drawer's hidden face. He could see his eyes and they looked at like they would look on one who was about to lose control of the situation. The Latecomer sighed. "I don't have feelings for Master Tigress if that is what you think." He answered. "Is here anything else?"

"No" the Bad Drawer said and left.

Sixth chapter.

2 days later.

Sen sat on a chair in the training room with a piece of paper and a brush and watched the Furious Six train but also trying to remember his past without luck. So he just watched them train taking notes of random stuff he saw. Stuff like how many times Crane's hat fell off or how many times Po managed to catch Monkey and achieve his almond cookie. It was quite fun to watch, especially when you had gotten to know the Furious Six to know better as Sen had the last few days. Sometimes he was surprised that it had only been 5 days since he woke up.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked next to him. It was Tigress.

"I'm just noting how many times Po wins a cookie from Monkey" Sen answered with a smile and continued to note all the funny things he saw. None of them said a word for a while.

"I need to talk to you" Tigress suddenly said. "…and I would prefer that the others couldn't hear us."  
She started to walk for the exit of the training room. Sen sighed and finished a sentence before he stood up and followed Tigress. They walked in silence until they came to the Sacred Peachtree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"I don't think the other can hear us here" Sen said and looked at the place they were at. It was a little mountains peak just reaching above the layer of clouds below. And somehow a Peachtree had found root up here. It was beautiful.

Tigress placed a hand on Sen's shoulder and turned around so they faced each other.  
"It's about what you said 3 days ago, in the hallway." Tigress said. "Did you mean it?"

Sen looked up on the Peachtree's branches above and smiled before he picked a flower and gave it Tigress.  
"Of course I did" He said and kissed her lightly on her lips. She just stared at him for a few seconds before she returned the kiss.

Sen thought for a second before deciding what to write in his journal. He smiled and wrote four words: "We are a couple."  
"Says it all" Tigress whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. She was sitting right next to him having read what he had written.

"What will we say to the others?" Sen asked and looked at Tigress who was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, we'll let them figure it out" Tigress answered without moving her head.

"Tigress?" Sen asked after some time. No answer. "Tigress?" he asked again, still no answer. He smiled. She was asleep.

It had taken a lot of time and just as much trouble but Sen was now finally looking at Tigress sleeping in her own bed. He stood for a few seconds, looking at Tigress, smiling. But his smile soon faded. He couldn't rest yet. He still had a job to do.

He went back to his room, sat down, found the brush and a piece of paper and started to write his report.

_Report of "Sen".  
The mission has been a success. I have seen the Furious Six train for a few days now and I know what their weaknesses are. Their master has taught them to turn their weaknesses in their strength so their weaknesses are their strength: Each other. If you split them up somehow they are much easier to defeat. Teamwork is their strength so we have to turn it into their weakness.  
But of course that doesn't explain how to explain them one by one.  
Well here their strength is they are masters of Kung Fu. But what is even impossible to a master of Kung Fu?; To survive being impaled. If the only way to get to the enemy is through a spear formation then that is the answer.  
On the undercover front they still don't suspect me but the "complications" I explained in my last report is a reality._

Sen read the letter through a few times. It was a lot of information about his friends and how to defeat them but he knew more, a lot more. He sighed and folded the letter and put in his pocket and began his walk to the flat stone at the bottom of the stairs that led to the temple.  
When he lifted the flat stone noticed his earlier report was gone. They always were. He sighed and placed the paper under the rock and started to walk back to his room.

When Sen got back to his room he checked that there was no trace of his report. But there was. He had accidently taken two pieces of paper when he wrote his report and the ink and sipped down to the paper below which was now lying on the middle of the floor. He quickly looked around. The others were going to bed now so getting rid of the paper outside his room would be a bad idea. He could put it on fire. That would be seen and maybe a real fire would develop and he didn't know what the ink contained so eating the paper would be a bad idea, tearing it apart would also be heard. He had to hide it, so he placed it under his pillow with his fake journals and went to sleep.

Seventh chapter.

It had been late yesterday, very late. Sen had trouble with falling asleep last night. He yawned and opened his eyes and looked straight into Tigtress face.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said and sat down next to him. "Guess we're going to do today"

"What time is it?" Sen asked back and took his necklace on, which he taken off before he went to sleep.

"Its noon" Answered and awaited Sens answer for her earlier question. She sighed.  
"We're going to get you a shirt!"

"Now?" he asked and sat up.

"Yes" She replied and pulled him up and out of the room. "We need something that matches your eyes" she continued as she pulled him through the temple. "Something blue so it matches your eyes" she kept on as she pushed the door open and pulled him down the stairs.

Viper looked out through the door looking after Sen and Tigress.  
"They're gone, let's found out what's happening with those two" She whispered o the remaining Furious Six who was standing right next to her.

"So where would Sen keep his journals?" Crane asked as they walked through the hallway and into Sen's room. "I doubt he would hide them under his pillow"

Po lifted the pillow and revealed the papers that were lying under it. "Or maybe he would"

Sen looked at the building and sighed. Then he looked around, Tigress weren't around so she was still looking for a shirt. He took on the cape with a hood that lay on a box next to the door and walked inside.

"You're not late" The bad drawer said and looked at Sen. "That's not like you"

"Let's get over with this; I'm on a date or something" Sen replied.

"Well that means you can finish your mission fast, get home and make the final report. The higher up's want to see some more details of those weaknesses."

"Okay, what is my last task?"

"Since you are coming along so well with Master Tigress the higher ups want her eliminated as soon as possible" The Bad Drawer said and handed over a knife that mostly looked like a mini katana.  
"Tonight, I'll be waiting for you."

"Aaaw that's cute" Viper said as she read the newest journal. "And it explains it all"

"Hey guys, this one look like to be in Japanese or something" Po said and showed the rest of them the paper. "Anyone of you understands this?"

"Maybe, let me see it" Crane answered and took the report and read it. After e was done he read it again... and again and again before finally realizing what it meant. "He is a spy"

Eighth chapter.

"So how does it feel?" Tigress asked as they walked through the gate and into the temple.

"It doesn't feel warmer" Sen replied and studied the dark blue silk shirt he wearing.  
"Actually I just think you want to spoil me." He said as they entered the temple itself through the backdoor. The Hall of Warriors was still under reconstruction.

"Is that a problem?" Tigress asked.

"Not really" Sen answered and looked around. They had walked from the gate, through the hallway, past the kitchen and into training room and they hadn't met any of the others. He pulled Tigress closer to him.  
"Where are the others? They're freaking me out" He whispered to her.

Tigress looked around for a few seconds before she smiled. "Get down from there Po, I can see you" she yelled and a few seconds after a big panda fell down from the ceiling. "Were you spying on us?" she asked Po who was getting on his feet.

"I'm not the spy Tigress. He is!" Po said rather dramatic and pointed at Sen.

This wasn't happening. They had figured it out. Right now he was mere spy in the presence of the Furious Six. And they knew he was the enemy and he only knew where two of them were located. He needed a way out.

Sen quickly drew his knife and held it against Tigress back with his right hand while pulling her closer with his left, keeping her locked. All of this happened in less than a second.

"Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey, would you reveal yourself? "Sen yelled out in the room. Nothing happened.

Sen sighed. "If you don't reveal yourself things will get bloody". They revealed themself. Viper came up from one of the fire pipes. Mantis had hid himself in a potted plant, Crane had also hid in the ceiling and Monkey had in some way managed to hide behind a weapon rack.

"You are an amateur. You left one of your reports in your room." Crane responded while he tried to get eye contact with Tigress which was nearly impossible since she was close to panic.

"I had planned to get rid of that annoying piece of paper but Tigress decided to drag me out for shopping before I had the chance." Sen replied. "That you read my private journals meanwhile is not my fault"  
He looked at them, a few hours ago they had been friends, now their eyes were burning with hate. It hurt.  
He took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore" Sen said. Was he doing this?  
"So I'm going to tell you what my task is". He sighed. This was unbelievable.  
"It was to find your weaknesses, I did that. Now I have a new task" He finished off. Tigress had gone limb lose. The others were just stunned.

"What is your new mission?" Tigress asked after some time.

"You are my mission" Sen replied and tightened his grip as the others prepared to attack him. This wasn't good.  
"Don't move!" Sen yelled and added some pressure on his knife. A drop of blood hit the floor. "...or it will be a slow death"  
The others stopped changing stances.

"You never loved me, did you?" Tigress asked despite the situation.

"This isn't easy for me Tigress, believe me" Sen replied while watching the others.

"So you did" Tigress muttered.

"I still do" he whispered into Tigress ear.  
He sighed before he let go of the knife and watched it as it fell to the ground. He smiled and walked away.

"You know the price of failure" The Bad Drawer said.

"An eye" Sen replied silently.

"But the higher up's were otherwise quite happy with your success, so they have decided that you can chose how the scar should look like" The Bad Drawer grinned and picked up a shord.

"Vertically, like a battle scar" Sen replied and kneeled while looking at the Bad Drawer, he began to lift the sword.

"Very well"


End file.
